


KIss the Goat

by Basuritas



Category: South Park
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Infidelity, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basuritas/pseuds/Basuritas
Summary: Clyde y Pete son compañeros de trabajo y tienen que investigar el asesinato de Tweek. Pete tiene que lidiar con la muerte de su amante y Clyde intenta vivir con la situación y sobretodo saber como todo pudo terminar así.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Red, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Tweek Tweak, Tweek Tweak/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	KIss the Goat

Era una horrible velada, todos se habían ido del edificio pero a ellos les tocaba quedarse a terminar su asunto pendiente.   
Afuera había una tormenta que no había parado desde hace horas, el aire era frío y cada ruido que fuera levemente fuerte hacia que saltará por el miedo y su distracción era algo que no se podía negar.   
De sus labios de escapan suspiros pesados llenos de una enorme tristeza, había momentos en los que se quedaba sin palabras y cada vello de su piel de erizaba al escuchar lo que se le era narrado.

Creyó escuchar cosas: llantos de bebé, gente susurrando a su espalda, y tazas cayendo deliberadamente y transformándose en miles de pedazos de cerámica inútiles. Su cuerpo temblaba más que cualquier otro en esa habitación, aunque en ese momento solo se encontraban dos personas más con el. Una de ellas temblaba de forma leve, puede que porque habia estado nevando más de lo usual y estaba en pillama, o por los escalofríos que le causaba el tema.

Con la segunda era diferente, no lo hacia para nada. Su cara no tenía ninguna expresión diferente a lo usual, ni su cuerpo ninguna reacción por el ambiente de ese cuarto.   
Tampoco era algo que le sorprendiera mucho, ya se había acostumbrado a ese trato silencioso que le daba a el y a cualquier otra persona con la que no quisiera relacionarse.

En camino él siempre había sido una persona muy sociable. Si, hablaba hasta por los codos, le gustaba hacerlo aunque algunas veces se quedaba sin temas de conversación.  
Aún así jamás había sido muy popular cuando niño o adolescente, su actitud falsamente relajada que trataba de mantener siempre se derrumbaba cuando había una mínima provocación, pero la mayoría de tiempo aparentaba muy bien.

La conversación que se estaba mantenimiento ahí se había vuelto más incomoda, eso era algo que casi nunca les pasaba. Vio como su compañero encendía un cigarrillo y empezaba a fumarlo, algo que estaba estrictamente prohibido en ese edificio y aún así siempre se podía salir con la suya.   
Centro su vista su piel pálida, un pálido enfermo, pero no tanto como la piel del desafortunado que había visto esa noche. 

-Señor, vuelva a relatar lo que vio hace unas horas. Tal vez eso pueda hacer que el pendejo de mi compañero deje de estar pensado en alguna estupidez, como siempre -Su voz no expresaba ninguna emoción ni interés.

-Bien. Mi esposa, Wendy, mi hijo y yo estábamos viendo la televisión tan tranquilamente, un documental. De repente escúchamos a los vecinos discutir... no les hice caso, siempre se la pasando jodiendo a los demás con sus escándalos, como si fuera la única familia que viviera en ese vecindario.

-Mas seriedad, Eric. 

-¡Claro que sí, Donovan! Tendré seriedad con el asunto en cuanto pueda regresar con mi familia y terminar de ver mi maldito documental.

¿Porque todo tenía que ser de esa manera con el? Desde siempre había sido así, no iba a decir que estaba extrañando por si comportamiento en una situacion como esa, pero tenía un poco de esperanza en que su forma de ver el asunto como testigo fuera un poco más sensible.  
Tendría que rendirse y sucumbir a hacerlo a su manera si quería escuchar más información

-Como sea... Tratamos de ignorarlos, nunca pensamos que fuera algo tan grave. Los gritos y reclamos se escuchaban más agresivos de lo normal... pero de verdad, cuando digo que esos maricas peleaban demasiado no exagero. El documental era lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenernos al margen de la situacion, y mi hijo se pone de malas cuando no pasamos el tiempo con el. Claro, ninguno de los dos tiene hijos, así que no saben un carajo como es eso.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño ante el comentario, había estado totalmente fuera de lugar, mucho. Pero realmente no sabía porque a su compañero le había molestado tanto, siempre permanecía indiferente a ese tipo de cosas frente a otras personas.

-¿Un niño despierto después de las 12? Vaya, Cartman, que padre ejemplar eres -Respondió con un seco sarcasmo.

-Claro, Thelman, como digas -Contesto igual de cortante - Theodore es el mejor en su clase, lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarlo ver la maldita televisión con nosotros. Además, es un jodido viernes.

-Al menos no es tan gordo como tú cuando tenías su edad.

-Es tan gordo como tú, Clyde, par de idiotas.

tenía razón en eso, era un poco gordo pero nada que no se pudiera disimular.  
En cuanto a la inteligencia había heredado de ambas partes. De su madre un gran interés por los libros y con eso de había ganado de ser el número uno en su salón, y de parte de su padre la actitud tan manipuladora que por tantos años le había servido, pero también lo había perjudicado.

-Después de un rato los gritos terminaron, pensamos que ya habían parado y que no pasaría nada más -Continuo -No se cuánto tiempo pasó antes que que volviéramos a escucharlos, pero esta vez eran más sonoros.

El ambiente comenzaba a tomar un tono más opaco.

-...Era como si lo estuvieran golpeado, se podía escuchar su voz aguda. Eran tóxicos, pero jamás pensamos que llegarían a los golpes. Tuvimos que mandar a Theodore a su habitación y decirle que se fuera a dormir. Hizo una rabieta, pero sentimos que teníamos que ir a intervenir o llamar a la policía, pero antes tuvimos que calmarlo.  
Cuando terminamos había un llanto sonoro, e insultos. Yo salí de la casa.

A Eric le temblaban las manos, no sabía en qué momento de había puesto tan serio con el asunto. Clyde podría asegurar que se veía genuinamente afectado por el crímen. Empezo a sudar y se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos, no quería perder la compostura en ese momento.

-¿Y después? -Pregunto Pete, como si nada le importará. ¿Tan cínico tenía que ser siempre? Tal parece que no lo podía ni dejar por la perdida alguien con quien asistió a la escuela.  
Muy en el fondo le gustaría que no le afectara, como a él.

-Le dije a Wendy que se quedará dentro de la casa por si teníamos que llamar a la policía. Y carajo, debíamos hacerlo en cuanto escúchamos los gritos. Cuando salí los vi afuera, estaba tirado en la nieve con la ropa rota, seguía respirando pero ya era muy tarde para él, no se movía y solo se quejaba. Lo había apuñalado, el cuchillo aún están en sus manos. El otro estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, viéndome y temblando mucho, aún tenía la ropa de trabajo, está cubierto de sangre.

Muy consideradamente sujeto su mano que estaba encima de la mesa, parecía ayudarlo, su compañero solo giró las pupilas al ver tal acción. El frunció en seño, era un desconsiderado.

-Solo nos vimos por unos segundos, pero mierda, pareció eterno. Y corrió hacia el bosque, muy rápido. Todos los demás vecinos comenzaron a salir de sus casas, creo que estaban tan sorprendidos como yo. Ellos no lo vieron irse. Los idiotas comenzaron a hacer un escándalo y a gritar como locos, pero nadie llamo a la policía, nosotros si. Una de las luces de su casa se encendió, y en ese momento recordé que su hijo a esa hora seguramente ya estaba dormido. Probablemente se despertó por todo el ruido.

-Cartman ¿Donde esta el niño? -Pregunto Clyde rápidamente.

-Esta en mi casa, Wendy lo está cuidando, se quedará ahí. No dejarán que se lo lleven a uno de esos centros de protección infantil, son pura mierda.

-Pero el podría quedarse en mi casa, me conoce, yo solía cuidarlo mucho.

-¡Clyde! Tranquilo, está bien en mi casa, y tú no te debes involucrar tanto en el caso. Además el y mi hijo son buenos amigos.

-Tu hijo no para de molestarlo -Interrumpió Pete.

-¡Así es como juegan los niños, él sabe que no lo hace de mala manera!

-Bien, como sea, podemos seguir con esto mañana, ya es muy tarde.

Ambos lo miraron y supieron que se estaba poniendo sensible. Pete en el fondo se sorprendido, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, usualmente tenía siempre una sonrisa el rostro y trataba de conversar con cualquiera persona que se pusiera en su camino. No eran amigos, algunas veces iban a cenar o a comer juntos pero era solo para "fortalecer" su trabajo juntos, en el pasado ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado que trabajarían juntos.

-¿Quieres que llame a tu novia para que te recoja? No pareces estar muy bie...- Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración Clyde se fue de ese cuarto. Nunca había hecho nada como eso. 

Pete y Eric se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, se limitaron a salir también de ese lugar, tenía que llevar a Eric de regreso a su casa.

/////

Al llegar a su casa cerró la puerta rápidamente, y no pudo caminar muy lejos antes de desplomarse en el suelo y sacar todas esas emociones que había estado conteniendo. Estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando su madre había fallecido. Sus piernas no le respondían y se negaban a ponerse de pie.

Al igual que su voz, porque su llanto no eran para nada sollozos, se imaginaba que podían llegar hasta el pasillo y que podía molestar a las demás personas que viviera en el edificio, pero después se disculparia.  
Un viejo perro llegó a recibirlo felizmente, sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando. Era un perro muy viejo que habían adoptado, y había sido una gran compañía, le daba un sentido más positivo a todo viviendo en un lugar tan turbulento como lo era su pueblo. Pero en ese momento no podía causarle alegría, el animal solo se recostó a un lado de él.

-Clyde.

Escucho una voz femenina llamarle. Levantó su visita nublada por las lágrimas y vio a su novia parada en la puerta que daba a la cocina. Rebecca, o Red que era su apodo desde la primaria. Fue corriendo hasta estar a su lado, ella también estaba llorando.

-Wendy me llamo, para contarme lo que había pasado, lo siento mucho.

-¿Tú estás bien? Es tu familia -Acaricio su largo cabello rojo.

-Carajo, nunca pensé que Craig pudiera hacer algo como eso... el no es así, no se porque lo hizo.

-Tampoco yo.

Permanecieron en el suelo. Sin decir nada más, Clyde paso un rato mas llorando y ella solo se dedicaba a abrazarlo y tratar de hacer que se tranquilizara. Mañana no compraría el diario, seguramente la noticia del crimen ya estaría en primera plana y con una fotografía sangrienta adornando el titular.

Cuando se sintió preparado para levantarse lo ayudo a caminar hasta la mesa que estaba cercana a ellos en la sala de estar. Las piernas le temblaban y las manos aún más. Pensó que seguiría llorando pero solo sollozaba y suspiraba pesadamente. 

Se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar té. Su cocina no eran muy amplia y era incómodo estar ahí.

Habría optado por hacer café, pero no quería que es bebida le trajera recuerdos a Clyde.   
Y porque solo pensar en eso le traía recuerdos a ella, y le hacía pensar que el día de mañana tendría que ir con sus tíos para brindarles apoyó en la búsqueda de su hijo, y para hablar con Ruby de todo lo sucedido. Además de ver si podía llevarse a su sobrino unos días con ellos, porque no pensaba permitir que alguna de esas organizaciones de mierda lo pusieran en un albergue o esas cosas.

El agua estaba calentándose. En esa pequeña cocina habían varias fotos que a ella le gustaban. Una imagen de su baile de graduación de la preparatoria donde lucia un hermoso vestido negro y estaba al lado de su pareja esa noche, de quién ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. En esa época ella y su actual pareja casi ni hablaban.

Cerca de esa foto se haya a una de Clyde de esa misma noche, había ido con Bebé Steven, muy linda chica y una de sus amigas, aunque actualmente el contacto con su grupo de amigas no fuera tan cercano.   
En esa imagen no solo estaban ellos dos, otra cabellera rubia y una negra hacían presencia. 

Como recordaba la cara de su primo esa noche, triste y desanimado pensado que esa era la última noche que pasaría con el rubio. O eso era lo que el pensaba, pues las cosas habían resultado totalmente contrarias a lo que ellos esperaban.

-¿Que tipo de té quieres? -Pregunto intentando sonar normal, al darse la vuelta vio que ya no estaba ahí. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado moverse.

Apagó la mecha de la estufa para caminar hasta su habitación. La puerta estaba entre abierta, y pudo ver cómo Donovan ya se había acostado y el perro también estaba dormido  
al borde la cama. Parecía profundamente dormido.

Entro con precaución para no despertarlos y se acostó a su lado. Viendo la cara de su novio con detenimiento y sintiendo la nesecidad de abrazarlo.   
A ella también le hubiera gustado que la relación de Craig terminará aquel baile de graduación.

/////

-Y terminaron con más gonorrea de la que tenían, y a todas las chicas se les empezó a caer el cabello... bueno, a todos los que tenían el cabello largo. Que por cierto no eran pocos.

El hombre narraba entretenido su anécdota en el auto del ex-gótico. Eric era dibujante de cómics, y tenía unos cómics muy polémicos que en varias ocasiones habían hecho que grupos de hippies, minorías, o hasta terroristas se manifestarán en contra de él (1).

Relataba una de sus tantas historias en la que un grupo de "liberales" se había manifestado en contra de un centro comercial donde estaba firmando autógrafos y conociendo a su público. Se sentía muy orgulloso de todo eso, y hasta Pete podía decir que le gustaban. "Solo era humor" decía siempre, cosa que era cuestionable.

Hablaba y hablaba, en un momento Pete perdió el hilo de la conversación, dedicándose simplemente a conducir. Divisó cerca de ahí la casa de Cartman con las luces apagadas, ya debian estar dormidos.  
Imagino la cara de el pequeño niño sin poder dormir y teniendo que soportar a el hijo de una de las peores personas del pueblo.

Estacionó su auto enfrente de la casa. Eric bajo sin voltear a verlo. El giro su visita a la casa del otro extremo. Había cinta policiaca por todas partes, y la sangre que había en el pórtico aún se podía ver con claridad.

Era una casa muy grande, tanto como la de Cartman y Wendy. Se notaba el tipo de nivel económico que debías tener para vivir en un vecindario como ese, el no lo haría ni aunque pudiera pagarlo.

-No trates de hacerte el duro, idiota -Dijo de repente Eric.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas... mira, yo trabajo en casa, y puedo darme cuenta de todos los pequeños detalles de este jodido lugar.

Lo vio con expresión confusa, parecía estar insinuando algo.

-Debes estar agradecido porque no te mencionara hace un rato -Tenia una cara de burla -Clyde te hubiera saltado encima si hubiera sabido de tus visitas a Tweek.

No pudo contestar a nada, solo lo vio con una expresión de sorpresa y se quedó helado. Sin poder volver a avanzar en irse de ahí, se sentía acorralado. Un "¿Qué?" Fue lo único que dijo.

-Debes estar alterado, hablaremos luego sobre esto. Mejor ven a ver al niño para a el tampoco se le ocurra mencionarte cuando pidan su declaración.

-No... no, no. Estas malinterpretadolo todo, cara culo. Lo conocía, pero solo eramos eso, conocidos y se acabó.

-Pete, los conocidos no follan cuando el esposo del otro ha salido del viaje. ¡Pobre Clyde! Trabajar y llamar amigo a quien ha ocasionado todo esto.

-Callate Cartman -Empezo a avanzar con su auto sin voltear a verlo, seguramente ya habría entrado a casa. No era bueno manejar en ese estado, estaba demasiado alterado como para siquiera poner atención a los semáforos o evitar ser golpeado por otro auto. Y más con las calles llenas de nieve y de noche.

Procuró poner la máxima atención en tratar de llegar a su edificio sano y salvó, al igual que su auto.   
Sintió un gran alivio cuando pudo verlo a lo lejos y estacionarlo apropiadamente. El conjunto de departamento era grande y lujoso a simple vista, pero realmente no lo era tanto y solo lo aparentaba.   
South Park se había modernizando un poco esos últimos años y ese edificio había sido uno de los resultados de ese cambió.

Nada fuera de lo común, pero apropiado y decente para vivir. Siempre había dicho que la mejor parte era que no aceptaran niños.   
Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar en el elevador, al que ya le hacía falta una limpieza.  
En ese lugar vivían personas retiradas, muy viejas, parejas que vivían en la unión libre, o personas como el que simplemente eran solitarias, disfrutarán o no de esa soledad.   
A esa hora muchos de sus vecinos seguian despiertos, trabajando, o haciendo cualquier cosa, menos fiestas porque estaban prohibidas dentro del lugar, para evitar molestar a los demás con el ruido usual de esos evento.

Su apartamento era mucho más espacioso que el de su compañero de trabajo, y también mucho más bonito, pero el tenía muy pocos muebles ocupando el lugar, incluso había cosas que no había desempacado aún, pero no porque se hubiera mudado recientemente, sino porque estaba planeado cambiar y comprar una casa. Pero en ese momento sus planes de habían ido mucho a la mierda. 

Se había quedado de pie. Un gato negro que solía ser su única compañía salió de uno de los cuartos, pero no le prestó mucha atención a su dueño y rápidamente se metió en la cocina para seguir ignorandolo.  
Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala principal. Toda la decoración del lugar era de un estilo gótico pero discreto, y aunque esa no había sido su intención al momento de decorarlo termino siendolo.

Había una pequeña mesa de centro con un cenicero muy lleno de colillas. Se dispuso a tomar su cajetilla y encender otro.   
No había llorado ni pensaba hacerlo, eso no significaba que no lo inundada una gran tristeza. Pero el no era mucho de llorar o nesecitar que alguien lo consuele. Se levantó y camino hacia su dormitorio, su cama era grande y cómoda y había velas por todas partes.

Sobre su buró había una foto de la víctima de su más reciente caso, podía estar seguro de que Eric Cartman no era ningún estúpido.  
Siempre había sentido su cama vacía, pero desde un año y medio la había sentido tan cálida y llena sin la nesecidad de llenarla de almohadas o de una gruesa sabana para cubrirse. A Tweek siempre le había gustado su departamento, mucho más que su casa de mierda estúpidamente grande donde solo vivían tres personas. 

Era raro, porque siempre había pensado que iba a nacer, crecer y morir en una casa rodante, pero las cosas habían cambiado para el, le gustará o no.  
Cerró sus ojos con la intención de dormir o simplemente descansar, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar con notificaciónes de mensajes, pero en ese momento no pudo importarle menos.  
Siguieron llegado pero el ya se encontraba dormido.

/////

Sus vacaciones eran algo largas comparadas con las de sus otros amigos, pero eso era bueno, por qué tenía más tiempo de poder verlos a todos en su regreso al pueblo.   
Eran vacaciones de Navidad (23 de diciembre) y como era típico de esas fechas, alguien estaba ofreciendo una fiesta de navidad en su casa (la familia de Token en este caso) y Tweek y sus padres habían aprovechado ir para que su hijo pudiera ver a sus amistades. 

-escuche de parte de sus padres que craig va a estar ahí ¿No te parece genial? El te extraña mucho - dijo Richard mientras conducía 

Tweek solo bajo la vista, no tenía ganas de hablar con Craig pero al mismo tiempo si, no se habían visto en un par de meses, no eran tantos, pero recordaba cierto dolor de estómago cuando pensaba en el. Como el que ahora mismo le estaba dando.   
Habían terminado casi al final de el verano, recordaba que en general, esas vacaciones habían sido de las más "intensas" por así decirlo de ambos, ya que sabían que iban terminar al final de estas, para que Tweek pudiera ir a estudiar lejos de el pueblo, mientras tanto, Craig si continuaría con sus estudios ahí, el rubio estudiaba actuación y el pelinegro para ser veterinario exótico. 

-oh, si, también me dijeron que le habían detectado tres tipos de cáncer diferentes a Craig - comento Richard obviamente una mentira con intención de alterar a su hijo.

-AGH, ¡¿Que?!- grito para luego comenzar a toser, su padre río. 

-tranquilo hijo, fue solo una broma, te preocupa mucho tu Craig, ¿no? No entiendo por qué no les puede funcionar la idea de la relación a larga distancia, a el le gusta la idea, ¡lo hablamos cuando va a la cafetería!- su esposa lo interrumpió. 

-Creo que Tweek es el que tiene que hablar de eso con el-

Cuando llegaron se sorprendió de que cuánta gente había, buscaba entre las personas a algun amigo, hasta que sintió como lo tomaban de la mano por detrás y dió la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba. 

-¡Tweek!- su ex novio, como era de esperarse lo atrajo hacia el y le dió un beso en la boca para saludarlo, el no se resistió -¿Como estas? Perdón por no haberte ido a ver cuándo llegaste, no he podido descansar estudiando para los exámenes que tengo al volver a clases, pero supe que estarías aquí y no quería perder la oportunidad de verte -comenzo a abrazarlo de una manera muy fuerte. Varias personas miraban la escena, incluidos los padres de ambos, quienes sostenían cierto gesto sospechoso, de complicidad. 

Solo habían pasado unos meses y sin embargo lo había extrañando mucho, habían evitado hablar por mensajes o las llamadas para acostumbrarse a su separación. Aún no se habían separado y Tweek esperaba que no fuera así en toda la noche.  
Tenía miedo de que Craig ya estuviera pensado en otra persona, su actuar le había hecho ver que lo más probable era que no fuera así.

Para haber empezado como una relación forzada y sin amor habían terminado gustandose de verdad. Sabía por sus amigos que a Craig le iba realmente bien en la universidad, siempre había sido muy listo.   
Aunque tenía que comenzar con lo más básico y después se especializarse en mascotas exóticas.

Mientras por su parte podía decir que también la estaba pasando bien, a pesar de no había mucha tolerancia para sus ataques de ansiedad o sus paranoias, y tenía que controlar la cantidad de café que tomaba. También notaba que el café que solía hacer sabía muy diferente a el que sus padres preparaban.   
Todos le decían que tenía mucho talento, el ambiente era diferente a el que había en South Park, empezando por la nieve que no era tan constante.

-Craig -Respondio sonrojado y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su ex pareja.

-¡Parece que ustedes regresaron! 

Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Clyde, quien tenía una gran sonrisa y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para avergonzarlos, sin importar el lugar o la situación.

-oh, no, no, no, nosotros solo estábamos... Pues saludandonos, no nos vemos en meses...- respondió Tweek. 

-¡Vamos! Como si ese fuera un saludo de ex novios- comenzó a reír mientras miraba a Craig, al parecer el era uno de los que sabían lo que pasaría esa noche. 

La fiesta continuo, el no se había despegado de Craig en todo el rato que habían estado ahí, estaba agarrado de su brazo, sin embargo no mostraban otro tipo de afecto.   
Todo el tiempo se encontraban a más y más gente conocida y le preguntaba lo mismo, "¿Qué tal la universidad?" "¿Extrañas mucho South Park?" 

Mientras caminaban a la cocina para servirse algo de beber se encontraron con cierta pareja extraña. Wendy y Cartman, quien diría que esos polos opuestos terminarían juntos, desde hace un año que eran pareja y aunque era raro, se complementaban muy bien, aunque había sido una de las principales causas por las que el famoso grupo de Stan se había separado.   
Comenzaron a hablar mientras que Craig había tenido que ir al baño. 

\- y bueno, Tweek, con lo poco que llevas ahi, ¿Nadie te ha ofrecido un papel en algo? ¿En una obra, un comercial o una de esas feas películas independientes?-Le preguntaba Cartman -escuche que en artes escénicas siempre van pervertidos a ver quién está tan mal como para actuar en una película porno- 

-oh- Tweek se ruborizó -No, ¿Cómo piensas eso?- soltó una risa nerviosa que hizo que el chico gordo frunciera el ceño. Pensó en pregúntale más cosas, pero algo los interrumpio, fue la puerta de la sala a la cocina abriéndose, era su padre.

-hey, hijo, ¿Podrías venir aquí un momento?- tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Pero Tweek hizo caso y fue, Wendy y Cartman también lo siguieron.

Le dió pánico cuando vio a todos mirándolo ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿De la nada todos lo odiaban? No lo sabía, causando o pudo notar que la mayoría no lo veía con odio ni nada parecido. Se preguntaba que querría su padre y si estaba relacionado con las demás personas.  
No noto cuando su padre simplemente lo llevo hasta el sótano que fungía como una "sala de juegos" muy espaciosa y linda. Le hizo un ademán para que bajara diciendo que el lo haría después. 

Bajo hasta encontrarse con Craig nuevamente, con una expresión muy seria, curioso para el, cosa que lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

-¡¿Craig, que pasa?! -pregunto casi gritando y nervioso por aparentemente nada.

Se acercó a él rápidamente atrayendolo y tomando una de sus manos.

Tweek había pensado en varias cosas que podría pasar esa noche. Que Craig solo quisiera llevarlo a la cama porque se sentía nostalgico, que fuera la separación oficial y ninguno de los dos mostrara algún tipo de entusiasmo. O al última opción que se le ocurría, que Craig quisiera mantener una relación a distancia.

Pero nunca imaginó que se arrodillarse en frente de él y solo soltara su mano para sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Ya sabía bien lo que pasaría, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y sintió la vista borrosa por eso. Craig se veía feliz pero al mismo tiempo serio, había aprendido a descifrar cada unos de sus gestos.

-Tweek… Yo, te he hechado de menos este tiempo. Sé que también te he hecho falta y tú me la has hecho a mi.

-¡Craig! -Grito desesperado y sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban obligándolo a ponerse en la misma posición que su ex pareja. Abrazándolo instintivamente.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -Pregunto apresuradamente Craig aún dudando en si Tweek aceptaría.

Por su mente pasaron miles de escenarios por los que ambos tendrían que pasar si el aceptaba, solo tenían 18 años y ni siquiera tenían edad para beber ¿Que era lo que lo impulsaba a pensar en ese momento que si decía que no se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida? En un futuro descubriría que fue su estupidez que no lo dejaba ver qué estaba cometiendo un error.

-Si -Respondio sin más.

//////

Subió a su auto preparándose para un largo día. Comenzo a avanzar y la radio de su auto se encendió, no se iba a molestar en apagarla.

"Anoche se reportó un crimen en la calle ****** en uno de los mejores vencindarios de el pueblo"

Para todo lo acontecido había dormido bien anoche, preparadose para un día de trabajo exhausto para el y para su compañero, ojala Clyde ya se hubiera hecho la idea de lo que iba a pasar. El se estaba preparando para su inevitable despido del caso, o para poder ocultar la mayor parte de información posible.

"Al parecer se trata de un asesinato, las causas aún se desconocen. La víctima, Tweek Tucker murió al ser apuñalado repetidas veces por su esposo Craig Tucker".

Pero antes de todo tenía que atender un asunto pendiente, condujo hasta un restaurante al que solía ir cuando era joven y estaba apartado, tenía que ser discreto.

"Al parecer fue una pelea doméstica que terminó mal ¿Pero quien coño aprobó el matrimonio homosexual?. En noticias más importantes un perro local aprende a decir hola"

Bajo de su auto rápidamente y entro a a la cafetería, no se sorprendió al ver que no había tanta gente y el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, busco con la vista a la persona con la que iba a reunirse, la vio sentada en una de las mesas del fondo. Camino hasta su dirección mientras ella ordenaba sus alimentos.   
Y el también, después de años no iba a ir solo a fumar y a tomar cafe.

Hellen Tweek tenía un cigarrillo en sus dedos, una gabardina café y unos lentes de sol. No estaba maquillada y su cabello era un desastre. Pero solo una persona que no tuviera el contexto de la situación la juzgaria por su apariencia esa mañana.   
Era seguro que había estado llorando, su hijo había sido asesinado hace pocas horas.

-Hola -Dijo al mismo tiempo forzaba una sonrisa la ya anciana mujer.

-Hola -Contesto de igual manera -Yo… lo siento mucho, lamento su perdida.

-Pete, no fue tu culpa, no sabías lo que iba a pasar ¿Tú estás bien?

-No, pero estoy tratando de aceptarlo… Cuando inspecionen la casa sabrán que pelearon por mi culpa.

Ella lo veía con tristeza. Y también sentía lástima por ella misma.

Era la única persona que sabía de la relación extramatrimonial que sostenía su hijo con el hombre que están enfrente de ella. Ella y su nieto, que inocentemente pensaba que Pete era el amigo de su padre al que le gustaba quedarse a dormir para que no se sintiera solo.  
Pero por la persona que no sentía lástima era por yerno, a quien odiaba más que nadie en esos momentos.

-Si te descubren atestiguare a tu favor, sabes que tienes mi apoyo.

-¿Que hay de Richard?

-Ni siquiera se ha podido levantar de la cama está mañana, no se lo puede creer. Pero claro, Craig siempre fue tan querido por el, no le entra en la cabeza como pudo hacer algo así.

-Ya lo creo, adoraba al idiota de Craig más que a su hijo. Las ventas subieron, seguramente si.

-un hijo gay aumento las ventas de café… eso es verdad. Si sabe que yo sabía de ti seguramente me pedirá el divorcio. 

Tweek le había presentado a su madre a Pete meses atrás, no como un amigo, sino como su pareja y la persona por la que dejaría a su esposo. Al principio se había mostrado escéptica y herida por las acciones de su hijo. Pero paso el tiempo y en el fondo sabía que su matrimonio ya había fracasado y ambos tenía que seguir adelante.

Además se dió cuenta de lo bien que se complementan, solían salir a cenar e ir a su casa cuando Craig no estaba y tenían conversaciónes que la hacían ver qué estaba más que felíz con Pete.

-¿Has podido ver a CJ? (2)

-Si, hoy por la mañana, pero estaba dormido así que solo charle un rato con Eric Cartman y su esposa. Lo dejaremos con ellos algunos dias, le hace falta estar con un amigo, el hijo de ellos esta en el salón de clases de CJ.

-¿Ese niño horrible de los Cartman? Dios.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que quería verte. Veraz, me dieron unas de las cosas que CJ empacó la noche anterior, entre sus juguetes estaba esta caja.

Pete abrió los ojos y puso especial atención cuando Hellen saco una pequeña caja de su bolso, que casi tomo arrebatandola de sus manos.

-Perdon, yo la revise… supongo que son todas las cosas que tú le diste. Pete, esas son las pruebas de el caso, algo importante, se que tu trabajo y tu reputación depende de todo esto y no te culpo si tratas de ocultarlo, pero creo que tarde o temprano lo sabrán.

Levantó un poco la tapa para ver rápidamente el contenido, la cerró y recordó con tristeza todo lo que lo había hecho tan feliz por un corto tiempo. Tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, nunca pensó que pasaría algo así.  
Tuvieron que dejar de hablar al ver a la mesera llegar con su desayuno. No hubo más conversación sobre el tema ni sobre nada, y no era que estuvieran incómodos el uno con el otro, solo sentían que era apropiado guardar silencio.

Al terminar ambos se despidieron y salieron en dirección a su auto, Pete se despidió una última vez y espero a que el auto de la Sr. Tweak comenzará a avanzar para abrir la caja y revisar todo el contenido. 

Cartas, poemas, dibujos, y fotografías era lo que había ahí adentro. Las cartas les parecían un detalle romántico y una forma de no ser descubiertos si a Craig se le ocurría usar la computadora o celular de Tweek, escribir poemas era algo que hacia desde niño aunque en esa época todo lo que escribía era deprimente y lo seguía siendo.  
Los dibujos eran de un estilo entre lo que dibujaría en su época de gótico y el realismo, casi todos retratos o desnudos. Y las fotos era algo que visualmente le parecía la mejor parte, ya que todas eran fotos eróticas que solía tomarle a su pareja y que podían rápidamente cruzar la línea de lo erótico a lo pornográfico.

¿Que hacía el niño con esa caja? Lo mejor sería que no hubiera revisado el contenido. Probablemente Craig la abría encontrado, eso o que Tweek le hubiera pedido el divorcio.   
Soltó un respiro de alivio por ahora tenerla en sus manos, el siguiente paso sería ir y hablar con Cartman para saber cómo podía comprar su silencio.

Se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar al trabajo, probablemente sí Clyde llegaba y no lo veía ahí tendría un ataque de ansiedad por no poder llevar el caso el solo. El auto comenzó a avanzar.

"El paradero de Craig Tucker, hombre que asesinó brutalmente a su pareja el día de ayer, aún es desconocido. Se agradece cualquier información sobre el caso".

//////

-¿Estas bien? Te llamé anoche pero ni tu ni Red contestaron el teléfono. Trabajar en esto solo va a causarte más dolor, deja que Pete y alguien más lo tomen.

-No, no Token, quiero hacerlo yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis amigos.

-No te escuchas bien, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ir a pasar tiempo con la familia de Red y con los Tweak, no te beneficia en nada ser tan cercano a la víctima y el agresor.

-¡Puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez, Token! Como sea… ¿vendrás al funeral? Es mañana.

-No podría faltar, tengo que decir unas palabras, Nichole también. Supongo que te veremos allá, hasta entonces.

-Adios Token.

Terminó la llamada y apago su teléfono, hablar con un amigo lo relaja mucho más pero al mismo tiempo le gustaría que Token tuviera un poco más de sensibilidad con el tema, sabía que el estaba lidiando con todo eso a su manera y que el era mucho más emocional que otras personas y muchas veces no terminaba de entender porque las demás personas no reaccionaban como el en una situación así.  
Escucho unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina y antes de que pudiera decir "adelante" Pete ya había entrado abriendo la puerta tras de él estaban Thomas y Laura Tucker, con gestos angustiados y paso rápido caminado hacia Clyde.

-Tomen asiento -Dijo Pete y al poco tiempo obedecieron. Al verlos Clyde pensó que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo, otra vez.

-Vinimos en cuando pudimos, lo único que queremos es encontrar a nuestro hijo y que él se enfrente a las consecuencias de sus acciones -Dijo Thomas de manera muy formal y llendo al punto.

-Entiendo, yo… lamento mucho que estén pasando por algo así, pero ustedes como padres del agresor y personas cercanas a el matrimonio tiene que darnos todos los detalles posibles -Cuando termino de decir esto ambos asintieron.

-Bien… ¿Craig ya había tenido actitudes violentas con Tweek o con otras personas? 

-Pues, usualmente no, era algo grosero y tenía un carácter fuerte, pero no había llegado a golpear a alguien. Tal vez cuando era un niño, pero es algo normal, supongo -Explico Laura.

-Es algo común, pelear con otro hombre. Recuerdo que cuando Tweek y el eran aún niños ambos se golpearon y terminaron en el hospital, pero no fue nada solo un juego -Dijo ahora Thomas -Craig no se metía en ellas muy seguido.

-¿Notaron alguna vez problemas en su relación?

-¡No! -Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando estaban con nosotros siempre se veían felices, al menos Tweek, nuestro hijo siempre fue bastante... Inexpresivo. 

-El solo arreglaba las cosas a su manera, siempre tuvo problemas de comunicación o para expresar lo que sentía. Pero vamos, a que hombre no le pasa.

Clyde sabía que iba a ser difícil hablar con ellos, en especial con Thomas quien tenía una imagen muy anticuada de cómo debía de comportarse un hombre, y que sin duda Craig había imitado con el pasar de los años, el mismo lo había visto.  
A pesar de todo sabía que ellos harían lo posible por hacer justicia, amaban a la pareja de su hijo y no se quedaría indiferentes con el tema.

-¿De verdad nunca notaron problemas? -Cuestiono Pete de repente.

Ambos lo miraron y trataron de recordar pequeñas cosas.

-Bueno, a veces parecían distanciados, pero era solo algunas veces y usualmente se veían felices -Laura Tucker trataba de hacer memoria -Craig siempre trabajaba mucho, y eso molestaba a Tweek.

-Ellos se casaron siendo muy jóvenes, pero eso nunca pareció un problema real. Todas las parejas tiene sus altos y bajos ¿No? Puedo estar seguro de que Craig amaba a su esposo y a su hijo, el tiempo que no pasaba con ellos lo compensaba siempre.

Clyde leyó la próxima pregunta que estaba anotada en su lista.

-¿Como era la relación con su nieto?

-Tweek era quien más pasaba tiempo con el, lo ayudaba en la cafetería. Pero al igual que Craig es de pocas palabras, nunca se veía ni feliz ni triste.

-¡Pero aún así Craig adoraba a su hijo! Se parece mucho a él, seguramente ellos entendían que al trabajar tanto estaba haciendo un sacrificio por ellos, para que pudieran mantener su clalidad de vida -Replico Thomas.

La situación desesperaba a Pete, sintiendo un enorme rechazo a las personas que eran las que se habian ocupado de educar a esa terrible persona que era Craig y más su padre, quien trataba de justificar todos los comportamientos de su hijo y parecía no dejar que su testimonio avanzará.   
Así siguieron por una hora más. Tratando de encontrar algún indicio de el porque de todo.

Al final había terminado más insatisfechos que al principio, la relación que ellos describan era casi perfecta y eso más que informarlos los confundia más que nada. Tendrían que hablar con su hermana, pero también con los padres de Tweek para saber si ellos tenía una versión diferente de los hechos ya que su hijo era la víctima.

-¿Te presentarás al funeral mañana?

-No lo creo, no conocía bien a Tweek, nunca nos llevamos bien, tampoco nos llevábamos mal. Solo supongo que nunca tuvimos interes en hablar -Le contesto Pete.

-Cierto, supongo que solo lo conocías cuando íbamos a la escuela, creo que ustedes tenían alguna clases juntos.

-Si, pero eso fue hace años.

-Aun así deberías venir, podremos ver a sus conocidos más de cerca y ver si alguien nos menciona algo que haya notado o cosas de este estilo.

-Tal vez.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, siempre era así, pero no era un silencio incómodo o algo parecido, solo era como si se ignoran al punto de llegar a sentir que estaban solos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando meses antes de graduarnos y todos sabíamos que ellos tendrían que romper un tipo que tenia una clase con Tweek quiso invitarlo al baile? Uff, nunca vi a Craig tan enojado, le partió la cara a ese tipo. En ese tiempo fue gracioso, ahora me preocupa un poco. Aunque Tweek tambien llegaba a ser muy celoso.

-¿Acaso contarás esa anécdota en el funeral? -Pregunto sarcásticamente -Craig siempre fue así, recuerdo que alguna vez llego a empujarme por los pasillos solo porque no le gustaba como veian a su novio, era muy inseguro.

-¿Tweek y tú? -Una risa sonora salió de sus labios, cargada también de cierta nostalgia -Craig seguro se drogaba para imaginar algo así, porque yo no puedo.

-Era lindo, pero no era mi tipo -Encendio un cigarrillo. 

-Eso creo, Pero puedo estar seguro de que no sería tu tipo, me refiero, a que no es nadie compatible con las personas con las que tú sueles salir. Hace tiempo que no sales con nadie.

Pete estuvo apunto de contestar y poner alguna excusa del porque, sin embargo Clyde se sobresalto como si hubiera recordado algo y empezó a hojear entre sus papeles sacando así expedientes y estadísticas donde se presentaban casos similares de matrimonios.

-Hablando de eso, tenemos que ver si su relación seguía algún patrón por el cual podamos guiarnos y conseguir alguna pista o testimonio, más tarde iremos con Cartman y Wendy para hablar sobre eso.

-Bien.

-Cuando alguien asesina a su pareja las causas más constantes suelen ser por celos, infidelidad, dinero, porque nunca estuvieron enamorados, o en caso de que su relación este decallendo. ¿Que te aparece a ti lo más probable?

-¿Desde lo que hemos visto hasta ahora? Celos de Craig -Respondio secamente tomando asiento para poder revisar también los expedientes y estadísticas -Asi era el, también puede ser que su matrimonio estaba muerto.

-Estoy decuerdo, ellos podían aparentar.

-¿Y como era tu trato con ellos antes de que esto pasará?

-Pues, la verdad ya no éramos tan cercanos como antes, ni yo, ni Token, el único que tenía más contacto con ambos es Jimmy, pero está fuera de pueblo por unas semanas, aunque prometió llamarme en cuanto pueda.

-Ya veo…

-¿Tú piensas que pudo ser por infidelidad? 

La pregunta sorprendió a Pete pero trato de mostrarse neutral a ella, tardo pocos segundos en contestar.

-No lo sé, no lo creo, ya habríamos sabido algo acerca de eso ¿No te parece?

-Pero Laura mencionó que Craig llegaba tarde del trabajo, quizá el tenía una aventura y Tweek lo descubrió. O ya lo sabía pero se mantenía en silencio.

-Muy probablemente, no lo había visto de esa manera -Una disimulada sonrisa de formó en su boca, sabía a donde tenía que dirigir el caso ahora.

-Bien, tenemos que revisar la vida privada de Craig, eso será incómodo.

Una alarma sono haciendo ambos se levantarán de sus asientos, era hora de ir a hablar con la pareja. Pete Thelman está preparado para irse, hasta que el celular de Clyde sonó y salió de la oficina para atender la llamada, solo tardo unos minutos en volver a entrar al cuarto y llamar la atención de su compañero.

-Hellen Tweak por fin contesto mi llamada, ella y su esposo están en la funeraria y dicen que están preparados para responder algunas preguntas. Cartman dice que no tiene mucho tiempo y que sólo puede antedernos en esta hora, así que yo iré con Cartman y tú con la familia Tweak. 

-Seria mejor que yo fuera con Cartman, podré sacarle más información, tú te pondrías a llorar de solo ver la casa.

El castaño estuvo apunto de reclamar algo pero se limitó a asentir, aunque tarde se dió cuenta de que era mucho peor ver el cadáver preparado para el funeral. Sin decirse nada más ambos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y condujeron en direcciónes contrarias. 

El transcurso a la casa de Cartman era largo, pero no tanto. Le hubiera gusta más no tener que ver otra vez a ese tipo idiota, pero era mejor ir y acordar un trato de una vez para evitar que fuera indiscreto con todos lo que sabía. No estaba seguro de si su esposa también estaba enterada de todo eso, la recordaba como una de las mejores estudiantes y muy inteligente, así que tenía un poco de esperanza de que ella lo hiciera entrar en razón o por lo menos pedir exigencias más razonable para llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambos.

Se estacionó enfrente de la casa y salió del vehículo con un paso apresurado, al tocar la puerta por unos minutos alguien le abrió, era un niño un poco regordete vestido con ropa de invierno muy parecido a su padre. 

-¡Papá, hay un hombre emo en la puerta!

Pete se molestó hacia tal "insulto", era verdad que su ropa era oscura, pero eso no lo convertía en un jodido emo, ni siquiera en un gótico. Vio a Eric bajando las escaleras junto con Wendy. Ella lo invito a pasar cerrando la puerta tras suyo, tomaron asiento en la sala donde habia té y galletas en la elegante mesita de centro.

Vio de reojo la sala principal, se notaba que el dinero no les hacía falta, había muchas fotos en las paredes al igual que pinturas que parecían costosas, pero de cuestionable buen gusto.   
Cartman seguía siendo un poco gordo a esa edad, su vestimenta era informal y daba a entender que había pasado todo el día en casa, tenía manchas de tinta en la mano y en sus dedos. Por otra parte, Wendy era sumamente alta e imponente con su cabellera negra, a diferencia de su esposo tenía un traje gris un poco morado y unos tacones que la hacían ver más alta, su máquillaje era impecable y resumidamente cualquier aspecto de ella era intimidante. 

-Mucho gusto, Pete, mi nombre es Wendy Testaburger, pero supongo que ya lo sabías. Te recuerdo de la escuela.

-Si claro -Respondio con poco interés en presentarse -Ya que estamos aquí podríamos empezar por…

-Solo interroganos y termina de una vez, tenemos una cena está noche.

Las preguntas no fueron nada de lo que no hubiera escuchado ayer por la noche de boca de Eric, tenían casi la misma versión de la historia con pocas variantes. Ella parecía tener una relación más estrecha con Tweek, tal vez una amistad pero no tan cercana, como vecinos que soliam reunirse a charlar mientras los niños jugaban en el parque.

Ella también los escuchaba pelar a altas horas de la noche, probablemente para que su hijo no los escuchara, Tweek a veces le comentaba de los problemas que tenía con su esposo, sin embargo esos problemas Pete los sabía de primera mano.  
En alguna parte de la conversación Eric hacia referencia a "eso" si él sabía, Wendy solo lo miraba de manera cómplice y sonreía simulando de vez en cuando una risita que contrastaba con su expresión normalmente sería. Todo esto incomodaba de sobre manera al ex-gotico, no era estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que ella lo sabía.

-!Pete! -Hablo un niño de aproximadamente 9 años que se aproximo a acercarse al adulto- ¿Que haces aquí?

-No nos dijiste que conocías a CJ -Dijo Wendy -¿De dónde se conocen?

-Era amigo de mi padre, le gustaba quedarse a dormir cuando mi papá salía de viaje -Dijo antes de que Pete pudiera decir al menos una palabra.

-Ya veo -Respondio Wendy interesada por el tema -¿Porque tú y Theodore no salen un momento al jardín? Les hace falta jugar un poco al aire libre.

CJ se fue del lugar con mal humor, el niño se parecía mucho a Craig, incluso en su actitud tan indiferente a todo su alrededor.

-Creo que has estado jodiendo mucho tiempo, supongo que es tu turno de contarnos sobre tu pequeña aventura con Tweek -Cartman no podía verse más feliz con toda la situación, de forma extraña Wendy también.

-No es lo que parece, y si fuera no tengo nada que ver todo esto.

-Te lo dije -Le susurro Cartman a su esposa -Si, bien, bien, digamos que te creo. Pero no estoy tan seguro de que la policía rechazar información tan valiosa cómo está, ayuda mucho el caso sabes.

-¿Donde era tu ética laboral, Pete? Pensé que eran bueno en tu trabajo, si tuviste algo que ver lo mejor sería que lo dijeras ya, para evitar más daños.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieren? -Pregunto para tratar de hacer que parar con su discurso.

-Hablaremos de eso mañana ¿Te parece? Tengo que irme a trabajar -Dijo Wendy.

-Saben, el hecho de hacer un trato con ustedes no me beneficia en nada, al final cuando encuentren a Craig el me va a joder.

-Puede que se haya suicidado, sabes, es lo más probable cuando se da una fuga. Lo más probable es que se sienta culpable o arrepentido.

Meditando un poco las palabras de Wendy tenía razón, podía dejarlo en un cincuenta y cincuenta a su favor y en su contra. Su cara mostraba confucion y resignación, Pete siempre había sido muy bueno para reprimirse bajo una actitud negativa, sin embargo eso era un reto mayor a los que se había enfrentado en lo que llevaba de vida.  
Su silencio le indico a la mujer que estaba confundido y que probablemente ese momento de debilidad era el que más le beneficiaría a ellos en ese momento, pero también se dió cuenta de que probablemente no obtendrían una respuesta en ese momento.

-Cielos, Thelman, hablaremos después. Termina de hacernos tus jodidas preguntas y sal de aquí -Interrumpio Éric como si hubiera estado leyendo su mente.

Y así lo hizo, como si fuera una orden muy importante que tenía que acatar en ese preciso momento. Al salir pudo ver cómo los niños jugaban y maldecian en el jardín delantero de Cartman y Testaburger. Cuando el era niño no hacia otra cosa que fumar, beber café e incluso a veces cometer actividades delictivas. Tampoco era que sus actividades o gustos hubieran cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años.

Ya en su auto, tenía entre sus brazos la caja que le había sido entregada esa mañana, sosteniendo la como si fuera su mayor tesoro. Su cabeza aún debatía sobre que hacer con todas esas pruebas.

//////

La noche había sido mejor de lo que había podido esperar en todo el día. Sabía bien que no lo había superado, nada de eso, pero que al menos estaba más tranquilo y esos momentos de simple relajación lo ayudaban mucho cuando tenía un caso duro que afrontar.

Estaban viendo una película, tenían la cena en la pequeña mesita de centro y su perro estaba cerca de ahí recostado durmiendo, ya era algo tarde.  
Para Red el trabajo ese día había sido agobiante, todos en su oficina le había hecho preguntas indiscretas sobre la situación que su primo y cuñando y que había pasado para que todo eso detonará en los acontecimientos criminales. Ella por supuesto trataba de no ceder ante las interrogantes tan poco discretas y poco sensibles, era como si los demás solo quieran un espectáculo que ver para entretenerse un rato. Pero no era algo raro en el lugar en donde vivían, incluso ella se había comportado así algunas veces en toda su vida.

Mientras Clyde tenían su mente entre el programa de televisión que estaba viendo en ese momento y en la visita a el matrimonio Tweak. Richard no había dió mucho de ayuda, pues había llorado la mayoría del tiempo y sus respuestas eran muy básicas siendo de poca ayuda para la investigación y dejando ver a Clyde que el pobre hombre seguía sin poder procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Pero cuando había perdido la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta alentadora había llegado su mujer, la ya anciana madre de Tweek. Recordaba vivida mente sus respuestas, ya que contrastaban mucho con lo que los demás familiares habían mencionado anteriormente.

Problemas de comunicación, peleas constantes, y posible divorcio era el mejor resúmen de su entrevista. Y a pesar de todo eso pudo notarla rara y agitada, Pete también se lo había dicho. Creía que algo debía estar ocultando.

"Si estuviera vivo lo invitaría a cenar" fue lo que dijo Pete al ver el cadáver del rubio en el ataúd abierto, pero no era nada nuevo que el hiciera comentarios hirientes o inapropiado sobre la víctima independiente de que estuviera viva o muerta.

//////

Se aferró a las sábanas de su cama sin contener todo el ruido que hacía, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Su hijo ya debía de estar dormido y Craig probablemente ebrio o escuchándolo con su oído pegado a la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Tenía el trasero al aire y la cara estampada contra la almohada, mientras un consolador hacia lo suyo en su ano, de forma violenta y torpe.  
Había regresado del trabajo con buen humor y ganas de que todos se fueran a dormir.   
Antes de que pudiera gemir el nombre de la persona en la que estaba pensando mordió la almohada dejando simplemente escuchar un grito ahogado Sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaba ante la estimulación.

Tweek Tweak tenía la misma rutina la mayoría de los días, levantarse antes que todos para poder ducharse y arreglarse sin ser visto desalineado. Algo que había aprendido en los pocos meses que estuvo estudiando actuación fue a conservarse joven y atractivo y tener un aseó impecable.  
A pesar de tener la misma edad que su esposo el se veía mucho más joven y hasta femenino, parecido a alguno de esos modelos andróginos, siempre tratando de cuidar su piel, su peso, su cabello, y todo lo demás. No se consideraba un metrosexual o un narcisista pero realmente si lo era. 

Después de eso, tenía que bajar y preparar el desayuno para Craig, quien siempre se levantaba tarde por sus problemas de sueño, aún así era una suerte que bajara listo para irse y desaparecer de su vista por algunas horas.

-Buenos días, cariño -Decia todas las mañanas y se acerca a el mientras terminaba de cocinar, tratando desesperadamente de buscar contacto físico. 

-Basta Craig -Respondia el cada día dandole un golpe ligero para apartarlo, pero nunca conseguía impedir el forzado beso en los labios de buenos días y mucho menos quitárselo de encima hasta que terminara de servir el desayuno. Con sus manos recorriendo todo lo que pudieran tocar y su cálido aliento cerca de su cuello.  
Sería una escena adorable si no fuera porque en cuanto servía el desayuno lo apartaba bruscamente, y el otro lo sujetaba del brazo para obligarlo a sentarse con el hasta que terminará. 

En ese periodo incómodo de tiempo no decían ni una sola palabra, Craig leía el diario y Tweek se consetraba en su comida que era una porcion menor de lo que se supone que debía comer.  
Y en cuanto CJ bajaba era como otra persona, que tomaba la mano de su esposo y hacia como si todo fuera perfecto en su matrimonio. 

Su hijo, a pesar de era adoptivo, se parecía mucho a Craig, tanto que hasta usaba su viejo chullo y hacia su típica seña, y por supuesto, era enviado a la dirección más que los otros niños. CJ tenía 8 años y esa mañana se había levantado de buen humor, tanto que no le había "pintado dedo" en todo el desayuno ni había hecho comentarios desagradables sobre cualquier tema.

En cuanto padre e hijo terminaron el desayuno CJ tomo sus cosas para encaminarse hasta la parada del autobús más cercana, sin despedirse de sus padres.

-¡Gha! Debimos educarlo mejor -Se quejo Tweek mientras arreglaba la corbata de Craig para que el también pudiera irse. 

-Nos vemos, amor -Contesto cuando estuvo afuera preparado para entrar en su auto, exigiendo un beso de despedida que le dió, solo porque ya estaba acostumbrado.

Sintio un dolor punzante en el estómago por la culpa que lo invadía cada dia. Sabía que aunque llevaban años de matrimonio Craig aún se sentía altamente atraído y enamorado de él, pero le resultaba difícil la comunicación o las demostraciones de afecto que no fueran besos o sexo. Otra de las razones de porque su matrimonio estaba muerto.  
Era una lastima porque sabía que en el fondo el también seguía enamorado de él, y tampoco sabía cómo hacer para evitar su relación o como dejar de sentirse irritado sin razón alguna.

Pero si de algo podía estar seguro era que cada día era más difícil seguir a su lado. Ni siquiera dormian en la misma habitación, pero no pensaba cambiar eso. Le dolía pensar que Craig había logrado lo que siempre había querido, más sin embargo el estuviera tan infeliz y frustrado como siempre.  
Camino hasta la cocina y sacó su sustituto de café, el vino. No había tomado café desde hace años porque sentía que ya no lo nesecitaba, podía tomar todo el vino que quisiera y aún así ser eficiente en su trabajo, a pesar de tambalearse.

Y con la copa de vino en la mano fue a buscar sus cosas para poder salir a trabajar, no sin antes llenar de heno los dispensadores para las 5 cobayas que tenía Craig, las cuales eran su adoración y estaba casi seguro de que las quería más que a su propio hijo, aunque el también amaba más otras cosas que a su hijo, así que no lo culparía.

Salió de la casa al mismo tiempo que su vecina Wendy salía para ir al trabajo, la saludo y se despidió con un gesto que ella le devolvió. Le resultaban tan extraño vivir en un lugar como ese y en una casa como esa a pesar de no nesecitar todo ese espacio.  
Subió a su auto revisando su apariencia un poco por el espejo del retrovisor, para dirigirse a la cafetería familiar que por tanto tiempo había estado trabajando y que ya había heredado, por la repentina jubilación de sus padres.

En cuanto llegó el local ya estaba abierto, había más empleados y todos los dias era lo mismo, Se encargaba de atender la caja o a veces de preparar el café.  
La única cosa interesante del trabajo era tratar de coquetear con hombres que sabía que eran probablemente homosexuales, aunque al principio estos seguian el juego nunca llegaba a nada más porque sabían que estaba casado y con quién, y nadie pensaba entrometerse en la vida de la pareja favorita del pueblo desde hace años. Se preguntaba si Craig también lo haría con otras personas, en pero en todos sus años juntos nunca habia podido ver algún indicio de que fuera así.

Despues de unas horas CJ llegaba de la escuela a la cafetería, sentándose en alguna mesa cercana a su padre. Tweek trataba de sacar tema de conversación para unirse más a su hijo, siempre fallaba ya que ni el sabía de que podrían hablar, ni el niño era un gran conversador. 

Ese viernes decido preparar algo especial de cenar para su familia, cada vez que iba a la supermercado CJ le hacía compañía, pero ese día se negó rotundamente, podía jugar que cada día que pasaba su niño se ponía más difícil.  
Así que con el cansancio habitual salió de su auto para entrar a el lugar, donde había productos de muy buena calidad, pero con precios muy elevados que con suerte no le eran difícil pagar.

Camino por los pasillos buscando todas las cosas que le hacía falta y algunas más, para el fin de semana o las mascotas. Pensó que no estaría mal comprar otra botella de vino "Por si hay visitas" se repetía para si mismo, pero sabía muy bien que su sustituto del café lo bebía solo el. Camino hasta el pasillo de las bebidas alcohólicas, pero cuando estuvo cerca de su vino favorito y marca favorita alguien paso a un lado de él golpeando su hombro levemente, esa persona se giró para verlo a la cara y disculparse o quizá para decirle que se aparte de su camino.

-Lo siento, no lo vi -Dijo de manera casi robótica.

El rubio giró su vista a el hombre que estaba enfrente de el, con una cara de sorpresa y con las mejillas rojas al pensar que aquel "extraño" le pareció sumamente atractivo y extrañamente familiar. Se sintió visualmente fasinado por el hombre, mucho más de lo que se había sentido por su esposo en mucho tiempo.

-¿Tweek Tweak? -Pregunto de repente, sorprendiendolo mucho. Noto como el tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima, eso le gustaba pero en su mente negaba el hecho de que la atracción fuera mutua.

-¡¿Nos conocemos?! -Pregunto casi gritando, quizá era alguien del gobierno que quería engañarlo para secuestrarlo y usarlo como objeto de pruebas. Decidió concentrarse en recordar de dónde lo conocía, quizá la escuela o la universidad.

-Tweek, soy Pete Thelman, de la escuela primaria y secundario de South Park.

-¡Oh, eras uno de los niños góticos! Si, ahora te recuerdo -Como no se había podido dar cuenta antes, iba completamente vestido de negro y aún tenía el cabello un poco largo. La parte teñida de rojo seguía ahí, pero en un tomo más oscuro y más serio. Y como ya se había dejado claro antes, era muy atractivo- Ya no tienes las marcas de la viruela, o el acné.

-Y tú ya no pareces tan desalineado -Ambos se sonrieron por los comentarios-Venia de paso a este jodido lugar, nunca había entrado aquí.

-Oh Dios, yo siempre vengo aquí… supongo que si vienes más seguido nos veremos otras veces -Dijo esto último con coquetería, como hacía con algunos clientes. Quizá esa vez le diera mejores resultados.

-Tal vez -Contesto Pete, quien no podía dejar de verlo captando un poco las posibles intenciones de el otro. Tweek se veía bastante joven, debía tener su misma edad pero era como si los años no lo hubieran alcanzado, se veía muy delgado y con una buena figura, de cintura pequeña y buen trasero -Dejame invitarte un café.

-¿Eh? Oh, claro, está bien, solo déjame ir a pagar esto y ponerlo en mi auto -Respondio sin pensarlo. ¿Porque había dejado el café? Porque el efecto del alcohol lo hacía relajarse y en cambio el café lo ponía paranoico y le daba energía de más, pero uno no le hacía daño.   
Después de hacer todos eso vio a Pete esperándolo en el estacionamiento, camino hasta el y entraron en el auto del "gótico" sin importarle dejar el suyo ahí y tardar más de lo que debería en regresar a su cafetería.

Se estacionaron en un pequeño café y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas al aire libre y dónde había pocas personas. Ambos ordenaron y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

-Y bien, Henrietta, Michael y Firkle se fueron de aquí, este lugar en una mierda. El único con el que todavía hablo es con Firkle, supongo que nos distanciamos demasiado. Pero un día teníamos que dejar de hablar.

-Es una lastima, ustedes eran tan unidos, ¿Hiciste la universidad?Me parece que pudimos haber ido a la misma escuela de arte -Rio con nerviosismo.

-Si, pero entre un año después de ti. Pero las cosas no funcionaron, por mis padres… al final termine estudiando otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver, soy detective y no imaginas con quién trabajó… Clyde Donovan.

-¡Jesucristo! Hace tiempo que no hablo con el, al menos tu trabajo suena interesante, ahg, yo herede la cafetería de mis padres… la actuación no funcionó, solo estuve ahí unos meses, concuerdo en que este lugar es una mierda. 

-No me imagino como no resultó, tú eras muy buen actor.

-Y tú siempre pintaste muy bien.

Sin darse cuenta sus manos se entrelazaron sobre la mesa y sus caras se habían acercado. Hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos se sentía tan atraído hacia una persona como en ese momento. Pete acarició sus dedos hasta que sintió algo puesto en uno de los dedos de Tweek, algo como un…

-¿Tienes un anillo? -Pregunto con seriedad y girando su vista al objeto. Se sintió estúpido por no haberlo notado antes, algo tan brillante y tan visible y que se veía realmente caro, era extraño porque usualmente el diamente solían usarlo las mujeres.

-Oh, pues si -Respondio avergonzado, sabía que debía haberselo quitado.

-¿Eres casado? Disculpa, no lo había notado -Antes esto vio como Tweek asintió con las mejillas rojas, seguramente apenado - ¿Y quién es?

-Craig -Respondio tristemente -Nos comprometimos cuando teníamos 18 años, es una pesadilla, me siento como una de esas amas de casa de la TV.

Ambos rieron por la comparación, parecía haberse recobrado un poco el ambiente que había desde un principio, sin esperar Tweek volvió a sujetar la mano de Pete, para tratar de no desanimarlo.

-Los matrimonios mueren y eso, no te sientas culpable, a mí no me importa -Dijo como si nada, Pete se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, y sin disimular una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie -Sin duda alguna podía decir que no había estado en una situación así con ninguna de sus parejas o citas, y el interés que creyó extinto con el anillo renacían en ambos. 

-Perdon por lo que pasó el último año, ahg, Craig siempre fue muy celoso, pero no fue tu culpa. Me hubiera gustado ir contigo al baile.

-Si, supongo. Yo no iba a esa cosas porque eran para conformistas, tu novio podía ser un pendejo a veces, no tenía porque golpearme.

-Aun pudede ser un pendejo… pero aún seguía con el así que no podía decirte que si, movió sus pies entre los de el de forma torpe -Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. 

Ese momento lo veía vividamente en su cabeza. Recordaba el día en que le había pedido a Tweek que lo acompañara al baile, armado de valor. Sin embargo este no había sabido que responder así que solo se quedó ahí sin decir nada hasta que vio a Craig en la puerta del salón de clases con los puños cerrados y la mirada clavada en el. Esa fue la paliza de su vida, pero la mayoría de personas no sabían que habia sido el, mucho rumores habían corrido sobre quién había sido el idiota al que le pareció una buena idea entrometerse.

Y la conversación se extendió un tiempo más, hasta que ambos decidieron que era ya muy tarde sin ser realmente muy conscientes del tiempo que había pasado. Volvieron a subir al auto donde había un agradable silencio y ninguno de los dos quería que terminara y volver a sus vidas que los tenían tan insatisfechos.

Habían llegado al estacionamiento donde habían dejado en auto de Tweek, suspiraron pesadamente y antes de Tweek abriera la puerta para salir sintió como su cuerpo era jalado hasta estar pegado a el de su acompañante que lo despidió con un corto beso en los labios. Su cara estaba como un tomate mientras que Pete solo mantenía una mueca de seriedad, mientras acariciaba su cintura y con la otra mano su rostro.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que el celular de Tweek comenzó a sonar causando un sobresalto, o era una llamada o era una alarma. 

-Oh, dios, faltan 20 minutos para las 7, Craig debe estar por llegar a la cafetería, y Cj debe tener hambre. Ambos me odiaran por siempre y mi hijo se escapara de la casa y nos culpara por no pasar tiempo de calidad con el y lo meterán a un horfanato y después…

-¿Tienes un hijo? Bueno, eso no importa. Deberías ir si es tan importante.

-Lo pase bien-Dijo para salir del auto -Quiza, uno de estos días podamos repetirlo.

-Quiza la próxima vez te gustaría conocer mi departamento -Dijo con una doble intención que Tweek pudo captar en ese momento, haciendo que se ría tímidamente.

-Si mi hijo se queda en detención tendré tiempo, bueno ya es tarde. Hasta luego Pete.

-Hasta luego. 

Se quedó un rato estacionado viendo como el otro auto se iba y sintiéndose en las nubes. Pero también sentía miedo de que se arrepintiera y lo que había pasado esa tarde no se volviera a repetir nunca más. Era gracioso el haberlo conocido casi toda su vida escolar y nunca haberse atrevido a hablar con él. Muy en el fondo sabía que siempre había sentido curiosidad, pero Craig siempre era el obstáculo.

Cuando Tweek llegó a la cafetería tratando de aparentar naturalidad se encontró con Craig sentado en la misma mesa con su hijo, quien estaba sentado terminando su tarea. Ninguno de los dos hablaba pero ese trato silencioso era de lo más común en ambos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo rogando que no le hiciera preguntas de más, se tenso en cuanto los dos voltearon a verlo, Craig le sonrió y se aproximó a el para abrazarlo y besarlo, algo que todas las personas que estaban en la cafetería celebraron. Después de años la gente no había perdido el gusto por la pareja que formaban.   
Después de eso el rubio se dirigió a el almacén a buscar sus cosas y a darle indicaciones a los empleados que hacen el turno nocturno para poder irse a su casa con su familia.

Llevar ambos autos era algo a lo que ninguno de los dos les parecía tener mucho sentido, puesto que el consultorio de Craig estaba a pocas calles de la cafetería, pero aún así cada uno tenía un auto.

El resto de la noche y la cena transcurrieron normales, Craig pudo notar como Tweek se veía más feliz ese día, por alguna extraña razón que no quiso preguntar. Había preparado una cena deliciosa y había estado más cariñoso con el que de costumbre. Incluso no le había reclamado nada cuando le dijo que saldría con Jimmy la noche del sábado para ver una de sus presentaciones. Parecía una noche perfecta.

Y todo ese día lo había llevado a estar así en ese momento, penetrandose con el consolador imaginando que era el gótico quien estaba sobre de el haciéndolo gritar.  
Recordando las miradas que le dirigía cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria, y también en el beso que había tenido lugar esa misma tarde. 

Se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho, pero esperaba que Craig entendiera que entre ellos desde un principio no había nada, y que él tenía todo lo que había querido mientras que el solo había estado ahí sin tomar las decisiones importantes para la relación.  
Cambio su postura para poder mirar al techo de su habitación, la ventana se encontraba abierta pero era imposible que los vecinos escucharán sus gemido, pues había aprendido a ser silencioso cuando hacía esa clase de cosas. Sus manos acariciaron su pene erecto que le pedía más que un juguete, y su cuerpo ya estaba cansado por estar tanto tiempo en esas posturas. Aún sin haber terminado retiro el juguete de su parte trasera y callo rendido a su cama, suspirando con cansancio y los ojos entrecerrados. 

En ese momento estando de pie tomo una bata y salió de su habítacion para dirigirse a la de Craig, que está entrecerrada. Cerró la puerta tras de él y se quitó la bata para dejar ver su completa desnudes. Vio a su esposo que ya estaba dormido y por lo tanto no se había percatado de que él está ahí, se escabullo entre las gruesas sábanas para encontrarse con el miembro de Craig. Afortunadamente solía dormir solo con su ropa interior y una camiseta.

Comenzó a acariciar y lamer su intimidad por encima de la tela, esperando que reaccionará a la atención que le estaba brindado en esos momentos, pero parecía estar dando resultados. Sintió uno de los pies de Craig moverse mientras mientras seguia haciendo su trabajo y como se formaba una erección entre sus dedos. Unos quejidos le hicieron levantar la vista y cubrir su cara con las sábanas, para después retirar la ropa interior y empezar a lamer la base antes de meter la punta en su boca.

Mientras un Craig adormilado se despertó sintiendo como alguien le hacía sexo oral, rápidamente retiro la sábana para encontrarse con Tweek que lo miraba de forma obscena besando la punta del miembro.

-Por Dios, Tweek… -Sujeto la cabeza de su cónyuge para empezar a empujarla hacia abajo para que entrara más profundo. Hacía casi un mes que Tweek no había accedido a tener relaciones sexuales, pero había pasado periodos más largos sin acercamientos de ese tipo.

Intensificó el contacto de forma voluntaria, comenzó a acariciar los testículos y comenzar a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, sin saber muy bien si lo estaba haciendo por la culpa que sentía o por su nesecidad de sexo, una combinación de ambos.  
Soltaba gruñidos que le indicaban que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, tanto que en poco tiempo el pre semen comenzó a salir.  
Al sentir como se aproximaba comenzo a succionar con más fuerza, usando sus manos también para mansturbarlo al mismo tiempo

-Tweek… voy a hacerlo en tu boca -Dijo casi sin poder hablar, ya que se habían concentrado en terminar. Antes de que pudiera negarse sujeto fuertemente su cabeza posiblemente lastimandolo.

El rubio sintió todo el líquido caliente llenar su boca mientras Craig lo soltaba. Abrió la boca mirándolo y seguido de eso trago todo lo que estaba adentro, aunque aún había semen en la comisura de sus labios, y en la parte baja de su cara, Craig no podía sentirse más complacido y a causa de eso su pene volvía a endurecerse. Terminó de lamer los restos que habían quedado en el pene mientras no dejaba de verlo a los ojos.

Poco a poco fue subiendo para comenzar a besarse de forma frenética como hace tiempo no lo hacían, con la gran sabana cubriendo sus cuerpos mientras se abrazaban haciendo el contacto más cercano. Las manos de Tweek acarician el cabello en la nuca de Craig, mientras que el baja sus besos hasta su cuello y su pecho tratando de dejar la mayor cantidad de marcas posibles. Tenía en su oído haciendo que se tensara y cambira de posición.

Ahora Craig estaba sobre su pareja acorralandolo mientras hacía movimiento con su cadera para simular que lo embestía y rosar sus intimidades, dándose cuenta de que su esposo ya se encontraba totalmente desnudo. Las manos de ambos no paraban de acariciarse, pronto la boca de Tweek tambien comenzó a marcar su piel, en partes poco visibles ya que no le gustaba que la gente hablara de su intimidad, Craig simplemente no lo pensaba mucho en ese momento, por eso no trataba de ser discreto.

Las brazos de Craig elevaron las piernas de Tweek hasta sus hombros para poder empezar con la penetración, viéndolo como pidiéndole permiso para empezar con lo que Tweek solo asintió de manera ansiosa sujetándose más a el cuello de Craig,quien comenzó a hundir su pene en la entrada con lentitud, tratando de ser cuidadoso.

-Oh, Craig -Gimio para comenzar a mover sus caderas de forma insistente dándole a entender que estaba listo para algo más rudo.

Con esa petición Craig sentía que estaba en el paraíso, al tener la visión de la cara del rubio sonrojado y con sus grandes ojos azules nublados por la excitación, no se cansaba de decirle cuánto le gusta su rostro y todo de el, Craig sentía que seguramente debía estar haciendo unas caras estúpidas.  
Se mantuvo en ese ritmo pues veía como ambos lo disfrutaban, había sido un día normal, con una cena agradable y una noche aún más agradable, algo tenía que estar haciendo bien.

Mientras él estaba en su mundo Tweek estaba en otro, donde lo que quería era que otra persona tomará el lugar de Craig, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero también pensó que si ambos lo estaban gozando pues no lo estaba tanto, e igual era una forma de compensación.   
El rubio fue el primero en venirse sobre ambos abdomenes, jadeando por el cansancio y sentir a Craig penetrandolo hasta venirse dentro de el, sintiendo el líquido caliente está vez en su parte baja y como salía de él para recostarse a su lado con el mismo cansancio. Paso sus brazos entre su pecho para abrazarlo con una sonrisa estúpida que parecía permanente.

-Eso estuvo bien -Comento de repente Tweek. Sin voltear a verlo.

-Supongo que tuviste un buen día ¿Que te hizo venir después de un mes de negarme sexo? -Pregunto sin malicia, solo con curiosidad.

El rubio se tenso por la pregunta, cuando tenían sexo después de periodos largos de "abstinencia" jamás hablaban de que lo había ocacionado, simplemente pasaba en un arranque desenfrenado.

-Te extraño -Contesto tratando de sonar natural, sintiendo como Craig lo abrazaba más fuerte y suspiraba con cierta nostalgia.

-Yo también… Se que discutimos mucho sobre mierdas sin sentido, pero me alegra que sigas aquí.

"Volveremos a discutir" pensó Tweek, pero era raro que Craig se disculpara por algo, usualmente solo trataba de aparentar que no había pasado nada y hacer su vida normal, mientras que a él aún le costaba mantener sus malditos sentimientos en orden.

-Te amo tanto -La culpa estaba ahí otra vez.

-Yo igual, Craig.

//////

-No creo que debamos incluir a Craig en las fotos para el funeral, Clyde…

-¡Bueno, que esperabas! Él está en la mayoría de las fotos, y se verán feas recortadas.

-Dudo mucho que a los Tweak les guste mucho ver su cara el día que entierran a su hijo.

-No puedo creer que este muerto… Token ¿Tú no hablaste con ellos estos días, semanas o meses? 

-Vi a Tweek un par de veces en el supermercado… y en todos estos meses solo vi a Craig una noche en la que ambos coincidimos para ver una presentación de Jimmy, pero solo estaba él. 

-Me gustaría haber pasado más tiempo con ellos, quizá pude haberlos ayudado o algo así, saber porque paso.

-Ambos simpre fueron muy conflictivos, discutían mucho por idioteces. Tampoco pensé que Craig sería capaz de eso, nadie se lo esperaba. Lo mejor que puede pasar ahora es encontrar a Craig para que reciba la sentencia que merece y no quede libre e impune.

-Si, eso será lo mejor. ¿Tienes listas tus palabras para el funeral?

-Desde hace unas horas, oye, si aún no las tienes nos podemos ver antes y te ayudo a escribir… 

Token no pudo terminar de hablar porque ambos escucharon como la puerta era golpeada de manera fuerte y repetidas veces, tuvo que cortar la videollamada con su amigo para decidir si abrirá o no, apenas eran las 10 de la noche, pero aún así le preocupaba la manera en la que trataban de entrar a la casa.

-¡Yo abro! -Vio la cabeza de Red asomándose por el pasillo y caminando hasta la puerta sin miedo.

Hasta que al abrirla una mujer pelirroja y realmente alta entró sin preguntar y dando unos fuertes pasos hasta quedar de pie en la sala.

-¿Ruby? -Dijeron ambos, debía tener algo importante que decir si había ido hasta su casa.

-¡Ruby, por Dios, no entres así a la casa de las personas! -Thomas entro a el departamento poco tiempo después, quedándose al margen de la puerta. Ella le respondió con el dedo medio, cosa que el regreso.

-¿Ruby? ¿Tío? -Pregunto Red que se asomaba por el pasillo con pijama y el cabello desordenado -¿Que hacen aqui?

Era como ver a tres gigantes de pie en la sala, las mujeres altas y delgadas y Thomas alto y robusto, la familia Tucker siempre había sido así, por genética. Red era incluso más alta que Clyde, recordando que eso le había traído un poco de inseguridad al inicio de su relación, aunque ahora que lo pensaba podía considerarse algo tonto por pensar eso.  
Recordó como Tweek siempre había sido algo bajito porque su padre y su madre también lo eran un poco, a él también le había traído inseguridad su estatura frente a la de otros chicos o Craig, a Craig le gustaba que fuera tan pequeño, nunca se lo había dicho con palabras pero lo demostraba con acciones.

Ruby tenía una coleta sosteniendo su cabello, una gabardina café y botines, la cara con la nariz y mejillas rojas, ella era linda aunque en para su edad su cutis sin maquillaje dejará ver un poco de acné y sus labios fueran delgados sin color.   
Con una expresión entre fastidió y desesperó tomo en sus manos el teléfono y de forma brusca puso la pantalla de su celular en la cara de Rebeca, quien tomó el celular para comenzar a ver con detenimiento lo que fuera que estaba ahí.

-Craig y yo hablamos mucho estos dos últimos meses… jamás fuimos mucho sobre hablar de lo que nos preocupaba, supongo que el estúpido pensó que era la única persona con la que podía hablar sobre eso sin que se dejará llevar por el impulso de sus jodidas emociones -En su rostros y forma de hablar solo podía detectar ese tomo tan monótono, eso y una cara de incomodidad que daban a entender que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar así de sus asuntos o los de su hermano.

-Ruby -Dijo su padre como si le estuviera implorando -Es algo sin importancia, no es para tanto. Craig no pensaba en lo que te estaba diciendo.

Mientras en la cara de la pelirroja mayor se reflejaba una mueca de asombro y disgustó. Clyde se acercó a ella y ella le cedió el celular. 

La conversación era entre Ruby y Craig, en ella él parecía preocupado y paranoico reclamando cosas y llamándola en varías ocaciones, entre ellos los nombres de dos personas más se repetían, el de Tweek y el de cierto tipo que nunca pensó que fuera sospechoso en un caso como ese.

-Claro que tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, me lo dijo a mi porque ustedes no lo escucharían. Al principio yo tampoco lo escuché, pero después comprobé que todas las sospechas, y los reclamos hacia mi eran más que justificados -La mujer parecía estar a límite de sus emociones.

-Tricia… lo siento, de que debí de haber ido contigo este día, pero al preguntarle a Thomas y a Laura pues supuse que… después de eso no había mucho que decir.

-Yo tampoco quería venir, pero papá me dijo que no les había contando nada porque no le parecía realmente importante. Pero es muy jodido pensar que no es más que alucinaciones cuando tú hermano te dice que se estan follando a su esposo.

-Dios… Thomas ¿Porque no lo mencionaron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Tengo un HC (creo que así se les dicen) donde Eric pues en un futuro se convertirá en algo cercano a ese tipo de creadores que usan conflicto y se meten en problemas y esa tipo de cosas (como Matt Stone y Trey Parker). 
> 
> (2)- Las primeras veces que vi fanart donde Tweek y Craig tenían un hijo veía que le ponían Cj, y supongo que es Craig Junior. Así que ese es su nombre en este fic.
> 
> Ete fic lo escribí en el 2018, pero lo estoy continuando y lo tengo en Wattpad un poco más avanzado, no se bien aún como funciona esta página así que quiero aclarar que obvio las partes en las que Tweek esta vivo o son más jóvenes es tiempo pasado, no se si exista una forma de editar la fuente de texto aquí. 
> 
> El capítulo es un poco largo, espero que esto no dure más que 5 capítulos, espero no tardar en las actualizaciones y estar también al tanto de mi otro fic.
> 
> Gracias por leer y lamento las faltas de ortografía, gramaticales o incoherencias que puedan encontrar en el capítulo.


End file.
